


心墙

by wuyan123



Category: mind wall
Genre: ABO, F/F, Futa, GL, 百合
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuyan123/pseuds/wuyan123
Summary: 【与你坠落的那一刻，我已经袒露了我的脆弱】//futa学生&补习老师，年龄差七岁个站：https://wuyan5ye.wordpress.com微博/公众号：屋檐5ye
Kudos: 8





	1. 序章 夏娃的苹果（上）

“嘟嘟…”  
手机响了。  
陈雯琳看了一眼，放下了手中的笔。  
看到了来电名字，她的眉头微微皱起，但还是按了接听。  
“姐…”  
已经是晚上了，电话那头的人不知道在外面哪里，话筒里还有呼啸的风声吹来。  
她嗯了一声：“什么事？”  
“再给我转点钱，我没钱了。”  
她闻言眉头皱得更深了：“我不是刚给过你生活费吗？还没到月底，你怎么又没钱了？你把钱乱花在哪了？”  
电话那头被她直接的数落顿时说不出话来了，哼哧了一会，似乎有点羞愧了，他的声音小了点，哀求道：“姐，求求你了，再转给我一点吧……我有女朋友了，我想带她出去吃饭。”  
她不禁捏了捏自己的眉心，感到有点疲惫，“行了，我知道了，再转500给你，”说完后又警告道，“你再花光这个月我就不会再给了，你自己赚钱养女朋友吧。”  
“好了好了，知道了，记得转给我，我先挂电话了。”  
听到手机里迫不及待的忙音传来，陈雯琳叹了口气。  
她打开转账，给她弟的账户打了500块钱。

手机刚锁屏放到桌上。  
“嘟嘟…”  
第二通电话响了起来。  
她看了一眼屏幕，接了起来：“喂，妈。”  
“嗯，在干嘛？”电话那头随意地应了一声，问道。  
家里的座机收音很杂，还可以模糊听到话筒里电视机在放着伦理肥皂剧的声音。  
陈雯琳拿起了桌上的笔，但没有写字：“还在写教案。”  
“哦，这个月要不要回家？”  
“没什么事就不回去了。”她看了一眼桌上的习题本，没什么思考就说道。  
电话那头听到她的话顿时就不满了：“都几个月没回家了，你的工作有那么忙吗？休息日都没时间？”  
她只好应了一声：“有额外的课要给学生上，没办法。”  
“也没多少工资，每天忙成这样……”她妈妈便又开始嘀嘀咕咕地说着那些每次打电话来都要念叨的话。

不上课我哪来的钱？  
她不禁烦躁地心想。不知道他们每次都讲这些到底有什么意义。  
“有男朋友了吗？”电话那又问道。  
“没有。”  
工资都快养不起自己了，哪有闲心找男朋友？  
她妈妈听了就更加忍不住喋喋不休起来：“我都和你说了几次了，你到底有没有放在心上啊？对了，你爸有个朋友的儿子前几天……”  
陈雯琳忍不住打断她：“行了，我的事你别管了。”  
电话那头闻言顿了一下，然后声音立即拔高了：“你现在就让我别管了？你半年没回家了，在外面鬼混什么？钱也没见你拿回来多少……”

现在是补习机构的招生淡季，她一个英语老师每个月八千块工资，给她弟两千生活费，还有两千转给她爸妈，剩下的只能勉勉强强应付这个城市里并不便宜的房租和生活费，可是她还要存钱啊，所以每个月都过得紧紧巴巴，盘算好每一分的花销。  
家里虽然不算很富裕，但基本生活的费用还是绰绰有余，每次都这么念着……他们到底想要多少呢？我的工资给的还不够吗？  
她心想。  
“弟弟每个月的生活费都是我付的。”她实在没忍住说道。  
“那是你应该的。”她妈妈却根本没有觉得这句话有什么意义，继续说道，“怎么啦？让你给一点钱就开始斤斤计较了？我们把你养那么大……”

那是你应该的。  
她想。  
放下了手中的笔，已经有点不想听后面的话了。  
听到这开头就知道接下来又要开始指责她没良心，指责她不回家看看父母，一点钱给弟弟就开始斤斤计较。  
对……  
因为你是家里最大的孩子，所以你要赡养父母，要抚恤弟弟。  
从小到大他们都是这样认为的，只是小时候她还是个乖乖听话的女儿，什么事都顺着他们的意，包揽家务活，事事以弟弟为先，却听他们说着那时候还不明白的女孩子总没有男孩好、女孩子总是要嫁人之类的话。  
现在她早就不是什么都不懂的小孩了，她是个有自己的意识的成年人，所以越来越反对他们的观念，明明她的大学比弟弟好多了，他出来社会也不见得会找到比她更好的工作，但她也不能说。  
钱依旧能给则给，因为她想用实际行动向他们证明自己。  
证明自己不比弟弟差，证明自己不靠别人也能生活，证明也有能力养活他们。  
可他们对这些却并不在意。  
她已经无暇去听电话那头具体在细碎的指责着什么，只是心里想道。  
她的努力都是应该的。  
他们永远都是这么觉得。  
你应该的，我们养育你，你应该这么做。你要给我们钱，你要回来照顾我们，你要抚养你的弟弟。至于你怎么办到这些，那是你的事情，没有人会帮你。  
这些都是你应该的。

“男朋友一个不谈，我们给你介绍的对象你又不听。拿着那点工资每天都不知道在干些什么。”电话那头的絮絮叨叨终于停了，最后说道。  
“……”她的心里叹了口气，只能疲惫地想道，应该可以把电话挂了吧。  
正要开口说话，那头又传来男人的声音：“怎么了？”  
她爸问道，似乎被她妈的声音吵到了。  
“你女儿啊，又说是不回家呗，让她给她弟生活费还在那里发火。”她妈妈立即抱怨道。  
她听到电话那头停顿了一会，然后她爸的声音冷冷地说道：“跟她说，再这样以后都别回来了，赶紧找个人嫁了吧。”  
“对啊，男朋友不找，每天在干嘛都不知道……”她妈听见后就立即又开始喋喋不休起来。

陈雯琳面色寡淡地把电话放下，听着耳边变小的嘈杂声音，心里一点一点的沉下来。  
只是从心底感到了无力。  
他们明明需要她的努力来支持这个家，但她却永远都得不到他们的认可，因为他们认为这些都是她应该做的。  
如果觉得困难，觉得辛苦，想轻松点。  
好，那就赶紧找个人嫁了吧。  
赶紧嫁了，也是为家里做贡献了，家里就不会每天催你了。  
她心想。  
我每天都努力工作，努力赚钱，努力想向他们证明自己，到底是为了什么呢？  
他们其实根本不需要。  
她突然觉得自己出来社会里打拼的这些是多么的可笑。

电话里的声音终于没了，她妈妈疑惑地问道：“喂？我刚才讲的你听到了吗？”  
“听到了。”她靠在椅背上说道。  
“下周赶紧回来。”  
她没有应声：“没什么事我挂掉了。”  
然后她就按下了停止通话。  
靠在椅子上，她看着自己小小的出租屋里白色的天花板。  
亲人到底是什么呢，他们到底想从我的身上得到什么呢？  
她想。  
像是在耗尽她身上所有的价值一样，从她的精神到她的皮囊。  
对她的不喜刻到了骨子里，所以一切的努力都是徒劳。  
她对那个家能有什么归属感呢？

宋梓毓走上最后一级台阶，站在一扇普普通通的门口，心里忍不住有点不安，但还是拿出手机发了消息。  
“老师，我到你家门口了。”  
她在外面忐忑地等了一会，门才被啪嗒一声打开。  
“进来吧。”轻柔的如同珠玉一般圆润的女声说道，门后的人露出了她熟悉的脸。  
柔顺的黑色长发披在肩上，凹凸有致的成熟身材，往常清丽的面庞对她笑了笑，但宋梓毓还是看出来她的眼里有点疲惫和憔悴。  
是我今天过来打扰到她了吗？  
她边走进门，本来还有点紧张的，又不禁疑惑地心想。  
老师的表情看起来有点冷淡，不像平常亲和又平易近人的样子。  
可她看着她少见的神情，又觉得她的淡漠有种冷感的美，很特别，让她不禁趋之若鹜。  
还有那洗完澡后长发上若有若无传来的香味，都让宋梓毓不由得有点脸红。

不是第一次来老师家里了，她进来后还是忍不住先扫视了一圈。  
小小的单人房内只有简单的床铺和书桌，连带着那小冰箱一起，都依旧是那副整洁的样子。  
出租屋内没有多余的椅子，她在凳子上坐了下来，这还是自从她有时候会来老师家里后才有的。  
陈雯琳递给她了一杯水：“说吧，考了多少分？”  
宋梓毓的表情顿时就蔫了，心里又开始打起鼓来：“老师……”  
陈雯琳只是喝了一口水，等她回答。  
“才考了102分……”宋梓毓说完后，简直头都要低到膝盖里去了。  
英语150满分的卷子，这个分数和她其他科的成绩相比，真的算是拖后腿了。  
不，应该说，和她的目标分，实在相去甚远。  
而且那天考完后，她还信誓旦旦地和陈雯琳保证这次有信心至少130分打底，现在要她怎么说得出口自己才考了这么点。  
从小到大，她都很少在什么事情上不如意过，父母的宠爱、优秀的成绩、旁人的爱慕，但英语简直是她的滑铁卢，也没有那么差，但真的是浓墨重彩不顺意的一笔。  
她考试的时候明明投入了十二分的认真和万分警惕，可写到难的题就是突然卡壳了，只好按照记忆里老师上课讲的来写，结果却是很多题目都理解错误。前面简单的部分又没有仔细检查，导致了这些分也没有拿到。  
整张卷子错得七七八八、惨不忍睹，她拿到分数后已经自己偷偷哭过几次了。怨恼自己的不争气，又特别害怕看到陈雯琳失望的眼神，今天过来她家里都一路上的局促和忐忑。  
她想到自己每周来补习机构上课，跟了老师的班那么久，老师有时候还给她开小灶，但她却没有一次考过特别让人满意的成绩，就觉得真的很对不起她，简直无地自容。

陈雯琳叹了口气：“又没发挥好？哎，你怎么每次都……”  
老实说，宋梓毓也想不明白自己为什么英语总是考不好，明明上课讲的东西她都熟记在心了，考完后也觉得自己没有什么大问题，非常有信心，但每次总是这样的成绩。  
她真的不想承认自己属于那种表面上课积极、问的都懂，但一到考试就漏洞百出的学生。  
“对不起，又让你失望了……”她都不敢看陈雯琳的眼睛，实在压抑不住自己的愧疚和自责。  
她最怕的就是让她失望，明明英语是她续班最久也最想考好科目。  
陈雯琳看她愧责的样子，只能又叹了口气：“好了，都考完了，下次再努力吧。试卷先拿出来让我看看错在哪里。”

“你看看这题，不就是我上课讲的知识点变形吗？……还有这个，你上次来我家我还和你说过了的，换个方式问你就慌了。这题也是……”陈雯琳仔细地看了卷子上的错题，实在忍不住说出一些责怪的话来。  
看着面前的少女表情越来越羞愧，越来越自责，她才渐渐停下。  
她其实也不是不懂，只是每次都是这些星星点点的可以避免的错误。  
她无奈地想道。  
但看她无地自处的表情，她还是不忍心太过指责她的。  
在这个机构待了两年多了，宋梓毓是她带的最久的学生，从高一开始的一对一到现在的小班，她一直很喜欢她的课，都有续班，有什么课报什么班，上课乖巧听话，也爱发言带动班级气氛。  
因为时间的陪伴，她是看着她一点一点成长的，所以关系会比其他的学生都更亲近，有时还会给她开个小灶，宋梓毓私下也会叫她姐姐。

但她实在不是那种出分率很高的学生，尽管上课很积极，作业也都完成的很好，但她总是没有其它人的分数好。  
她也知道她一直很想考好来证明一下自己，所以也一直都尽力帮她，但每每考试发挥失常，这真的是做题不够专注的原因。  
想到这，她还是抑制不住心里的失望，没忍住说道：“梓毓，你是跟我最久的学生，我私下还给你开过不少次小灶……我知道你不止这个水平，为什么考试的时候就不能细心一点呢？”  
少女的头不知什么时候开始已经是低低的了，她没有回话。  
陈雯琳看到她的眼泪都落下来打在了放在膝盖的手背上，开出了一朵朵水色的花。  
过了一会，她微微哽咽的声音才说道：“对不起，老师……”  
那往常充满精神和灵气的脑袋耷拉着，只能看见额前的薄刘海，细软的头发绑着高高的马尾，可此刻都透露着沮丧的感觉。

陈雯琳听着她话里的不甘和懊恼，却感到了无力。  
跟我道歉有什么用呢？这是你自己的考试啊。  
她想。  
她总是在考完后拿到那样令人失望的成绩而跟她说对不起，说总是让她失望了。  
可她越是害怕就越是考不好，这102分都比上次还低了，所以她才会忍不住说她，但又不好直接讲出来打击她。  
因为她一直很亲近她，学习上什么不懂的都会来问她，还总是送给她一些东西，尽管她很少收，但她在教她的时候也花了很多心思，在心里也把她当成自己的一个小妹妹的。

可这样的关系真的好吗？  
她在英语上对她的影响好像已经太过于重要了，以至于让她对待考试的态度似乎重点总是放在要向她证明自己，甚至这证明自己的情绪比她自己想要考好还要强烈。  
没有发现太急于表现自己，而限制了自己，导致了步步走错。  
这心态实在太过熟悉，她其实之前已经看出了一点苗头。  
那种想努力获得别人的认可来证明自己的心情，让她想到了她自己。  
她们在这一点上真的很相似。

但没人可以活在别人的期待里，那样是没用的。  
人都是要为自己而活的。  
陈雯琳心想。  
只是她到现在才越发的看清了这一点。  
她父母大概早就摸透了她的态度，在他们眼中是苦苦挣扎的努力，可他们却需要她的依赖。就像她此刻一样，她不会直白的去和宋梓毓说你要改变你的心态，为了她的续班、为了多一个上课的学生也好，她也需要这份依赖，她不能缺少任何一个忠于自己的学生，更何况她在她心里也比其他学生更加重要。  
这并不是利用。  
她想。  
她和她爸妈是不一样的。  
她会更加用心的去教她，帮她获得自己的认可。

少女抬起眉清目秀的脸庞，往常干净清纯的眼里都是水雾，脸颊上还有浅浅的泪痕。这梨花带雨的模样让任何一个男生看见都要心动。  
陈雯琳也不禁心生怜惜，宋梓毓一直是她眼里那种标准的漂亮女学生，爱美之心人皆有之，好看的外表总是会让人有恻隐之心的，所以她也享受她的亲近。  
这样子要是班上的那些男生看到，都不知道得有多激动了。  
陈雯琳心想。  
“好了，别哭了，”她心软的柔声安慰道，“下次模考别再犯同样的错误了，还没到最重要的考试，我们还有时间，我相信你下次一定可以考好的。”  
“真的吗？”宋梓毓闻言抹了抹眼角的泪水，小声问道。  
像是幼兽的撒娇一样，她的眼里带着不确定和期待，孺慕地看着她。  
“当然了。”陈雯琳的眼神柔和，“你是我带过最久的学生啊，我都相信你的能力，你不相信我能把你教出高分吗？”

“相信，”宋梓毓忍不住笑了，“我也有信心。”  
老师真的对我很好。  
说完后，她不禁心想。  
总是关照她鼓励她，明明她每次都考得差强人意，仍然一直相信她，完全包容她，温柔又亲切。  
所以她总是忍不住接近她，像她忠实的拥趸者一样，把她当成自己仰慕的大人，依赖这种包容的感觉。  
这和父母的爱是不一样的，当你在一件事情上总是受挫，沮丧和失落，那么你就会希望能从别人的身上获得认同感。  
所以她渴望证明自己，渴望她的认同。  
这很重要。  
甚至有点近乎病态，因为她的温柔和体贴，让她总有种想向她袒露自己所有的冲动，渴望她能够对她所有的缺点和不完美都给予认同。  
特别是今天，原本已经抱着会让她失望的心情过来了，但却被如此温柔的安抚，她的心如同过山车一样跌宕，而此刻满满都是对老师的依赖和倾慕。  
让她想把自己所有的秘密都告诉老师。  
她相信对老师来说，自己也是不一样的。

老师，你会接受的，对吗？  
宋梓毓心想，忍不住开口道：“老师，我还有一件事想告诉你……”  
她说了出来，却又不敢直视她，表情不禁有点紧张和闪躲。  
陈雯琳喝了一口水，闻言疑惑地看向她：“什么事？”  
“嗯……你可不可以先把眼睛闭上？”

********************************


	2. 序章 夏娃的苹果（下）

“老师，是不是很奇怪？”  
少女细软的声音在静谧的房间内响起。  
陈雯琳才睁开了眼睛。  
狭小的房间里，眼前的景象直白的展露在了在她的面前。  
她的学生半褪下裤子坐在她的床上。  
室内的灯光照着她雪白细腻的长腿，她微微撩起了自己的上衣，露出光洁平滑的小腹。  
还有，小腹下，对她完全袒露的下体——一根粉嫩的肉物软软的垂在了她充满女性特征的腿间。  
矛盾又冲突，无比真实，亲眼所见。  
陈雯琳甚至还看到了上面几条青色的脉络和头冠上细细的褶皱。  
而拥有着诡异身体的少女——她亲近的学生，看着自己的下体，对她轻声问道。  
“是不是……很丑？”

陈雯琳看到这一幕，目光都呆滞了，克制不住露出惊愕和难以置信的表情。  
那画面太过愕然，太具冲突，她都辨不清这身体是否色情。  
听到她开口说话，才猛地从震惊中醒了过来，赶紧把视线移开，抬起头看向她。  
即便已经没有再看了，但脑海里却好像牢牢刻印下了那一幕，让她不禁又失神了片刻，才说道：“不是，梓毓，你有去……”  
你有去医院看过吗？  
在她的理智里，在正常人的理智里，这句话张口就想说出来，但她说到一半又立马兀自停下。  
不，不能这样讲，这样讲会让她觉得自己像个怪物一样。  
她想。  
尽管她就是与常人有异的身体，但她的父母肯定是知道情况的。  
少女眸光湿润的看着她，令人心软的泫然欲泣模样，她低低抽泣了起来：“老师，我妈妈说……我已经成年了，所以下个月要带我去做手术……”  
她抬起了脸庞，泪痕沾湿在她往日稍显青涩又娇俏的脸上，明净清澈的眼里却是说不出的怯弱。  
“会不会痛？老师……我，我其实有点害怕……”  
她说完，又抑制不住自己小声哭泣。

她就像打开魔盒的潘多拉一样，拥有着人畜无害的迷惑外表，来掩盖她肉体难以想象的复杂和缺陷。  
让陈雯琳分不清她的举动到底是无心之失还是有意为之。  
但她用一种低微的姿态狡黠的展露了自己的全部，把这些矛盾都汇聚在了她单薄的身体上。  
然后要她全都接受。

手术……肯定会痛的吧。  
她无暇去怀疑她的举动，对少女的话只能够下意识地心想，又恍然记起上周是她的18岁生日。  
她只是一个刚刚成人的女孩，她也不想这样的吧……她有什么错呢？  
陈雯琳还是不禁在心里为她辩解。  
“老师……”宋梓毓又支支吾吾地问道，“是不是很丑？”

反复这样问，她似乎很想要这个问题的答案，仿佛得到她的肯定就是认可了她的身体一样。  
陈雯琳再扫了一眼她的下体。  
软软的肉根不大也不小，垂在她的腿心，上面是淡淡柔卷稀疏的耻毛。  
其实看习惯了也还好。  
她心想。  
她不是什么都不懂的女人，尽管她没有直接见过男人的阴茎，但少女的这个奇怪的器官大概真的算不上太丑陋。  
还没回答，面前的女孩柔弱地看着她，又问道：“是不是不做手术，我就没法嫁人了呢？”

大概吧……有哪个男的会想娶一个下面有多余器官的女人呢？  
陈雯琳心想。  
不做手术大概真的不行，尽管她有着好看的皮囊，到底不是谁都能接受她的内里。  
说起来可笑，今晚前面她还在抗拒着父母让她嫁人的事情，如今却在担心她的学生——除了身体的缺陷外都很美好的少女，会不会无人愿娶。  
但她还是不忍看到她脆弱的表情，起身坐到了她的身边，像一个年长者、像一个老师应该做的那样，安慰她道：“没事的，梓毓，没有人是完美的，就算不做手术，爱你的人都会接受你的全部。”

这话实在太温柔了，少女听后眼中明显亮起了希翼的光芒，她慢慢凑过身，依赖的小心翼翼的靠近她，然后把头轻轻枕在了她的肩上：“谢谢老师……我爸妈也是这么说的，他们说我永远都是他们最宝贝的女儿……不嫁人也没有关系，无论怎样，他们会永远陪在我的身边。”  
真好啊。  
陈雯琳心想。  
就算有着这样难以让人接受的身体，她的家庭都给予了她温暖的爱。  
尽管她也是这样安慰她的，可却无端的感到了妒嫉。  
而我的父母呢？  
她心想。  
她事事顺着他们的意，努力的工作支持自己的家庭，但在他们心中却仿佛一文不值。他们只是觉得她随便找个男人嫁了都行，毕竟她现在还年轻，还有着好看的皮囊，赶紧先攀附个有钱人。嫁掉女儿然后更多的钱给家里和任由她工作相比，实在是一个很合算的买卖。  
毫无疑问，就算下周她回家也不会有什么好事，要么就是相亲见人，要么就是在家如同保姆一样任劳任怨。  
想到这，她的心里已经在冷笑，表情却仍然温柔的看着女孩枕在她肩上天生就颜色偏浅的头发。  
“老师一直对我很好，我知道老师懂我的……”少女倚在她的身上，接着说道，“没事的，我有爱我的父母，还有老师，就算动手术我也不怕了。”

陈雯琳回过了神来，默然地俯视着她的头顶。  
女孩软软的身体是全心的信任和依赖，可她却觉得她的话好像在炫耀一样。  
与她露出的温柔表情截然相反，她的心里冷了下来。  
我能反抗我的父母吗？  
她心想。  
大概是不行的。  
很可悲，就算再不情愿，她还是会顶不住他们的念叨，她还是会回家的……  
也许不久，她就会嫁人了。  
父母对孩子的影响是深远的，就算知识教给她反抗的思想，她的身体依旧忍不住顺应的本能，任由他们榨取她身上所有的价值……

所以她才会如此绝望。  
他们根本不爱她，对她不管不顾，利用她，就好像她在路上随便被一个男人操了都行。  
看着靠在肩上的女孩，那妒嫉仿佛在煽风点火一样，让长久积攒的不甘和怒火都在她的心中爆发了，她的表情终于控制不住暗沉了下来。  
他们到底想从我的身上得到什么呢？那样的逼我、消耗我……  
我还不如先把自己毁了，还不如现在自己就坏掉了……  
这样他们就什么都无法从我身上得到。  
她的心像冒着气泡的沼泽一样，不断冒出歇斯底里的疯狂想法。  
反正我怎样他们都是无所谓的。  
恶魔朝她伸出了手。  
面前就有个很好的选择不是吗？  
她自我堕落的可悲和丑陋与眼前的少女异形的下体多配啊。  
她什么都有，却还要从我的身上汲取温暖，还要我的包容和安慰。  
她心想。  
而她什么都没有，只能够自我摧毁。

宋梓毓，你不是一直很仰慕我、很想要我的认可吗？  
那就陪我。  
与我一起坠落吧。  
你也心甘情愿的，对吗？

“你知道你身体的这个部分是怎么用的吗？”陈雯琳忽然说道。  
宋梓毓听后忍不住脸一红，不好意思地抬起头，支吾着：“医生说和男孩子是一样的。”  
“那你自己有做过吗？”她扭头看她。  
“什么？”少女呆住了，不知道她具体在问的是什么。  
“你都还没有完全的了解它吧……？”陈雯琳笑了一下，然后推了推她窄瘦的肩膀，呆愣的少女就躺倒在床上了。  
“把衣服脱了吧，老师来教你。”  
那些无人跟你说过的事情。

“老师……”宋梓毓眼神涣散地看着压在身上的人对着她的肉具径直坐了下去，然后她勃起的宛如小树一样的肉根就骤然进入了一个温暖狭窄的暖腔里面，那内里的花肉柔嫩绵软，紧紧的裹着她，湿润紧窒到不可思议，吸着她的肉柱，简直舒服到了极致。  
“啊……”  
她们同时发出了呻吟，只是陈雯琳是痛苦的喘息。  
太舒服了。  
宋梓毓心想。  
那是完全陌生的感受，那细窄的幽径内壁上是娇嫩的软肉，勒着她一颤一颤地缩合，像小嘴在密密麻麻地嘬着她的肉物，又吸又咬，简直让她头皮发麻，下体无法克制得越发变硬变胀。  
她们的私处就像镶嵌在一起了一样，紧紧连着，亲密无间。  
宋梓毓看着开始在自己的下身起伏的女人，头都眩晕着，心却是忍不住热了起来。  
她无法思考老师为什么要这样，但毫无疑问她们在做爱。她不是什么都不懂的小孩子，心里清楚的知道她们在做什么，这是她那根肉物第一次插入别人的身体里面，还是自己的老师，是自己倾慕已久的人。  
她把她的肉柱裹进自己的阴穴里，不停地起伏身体吞食着她，夹着绞着她，那深处的嫩肉紧紧地巴在她的肉棒上，像是吸附在上面一样，每次拔出都恋恋不舍的与她分离，而老师通红的脸上放纵的神情是她从未见过的样子。  
席卷着她的理智消亡、沉溺。  
“哈，哈……”宋梓毓不由得贪婪地看着她的脸，任由她用自己的性器抚慰下体，和她一起喘息。

“呃啊……哈啊……哈啊……”陈雯琳在那根滚烫灼热的肉具上晃动着身体呻吟，刚刚猛地开苞的痛苦感渐渐没那么明显了，硬邦邦的肉物带着炙热的温度熨她的内壁，上面触感分明的血管和青筋划过她穴壁而摩擦升腾的热度，每一次进出带着火辣辣的刺痛感，让她的尾椎都要酥麻了，分不清到底是痛还是爽。  
那原本明明不大不小的肉根勃起起来却顽强硬挺得不可思议，而且极易受刺激，往复了几十下，她就感觉到每一次进入她的阴穴里都越加的刺激了那肉物，已经完全不似刚开始的尺寸了，而是在她的阴道里越来越硬，越来越大。  
像茁壮成长的小树一样，撑开挤开她阴室里的痒肉，抵开她内壁的每一个褶皱，微翘的肥硕龟头带着兴致勃勃的情欲，顶在她内里的肉壁上。那种感觉又撑又满，甚至让她有了一种窒息的错觉。

湿软又紧致的肉缝扣着肉棒缩合绞紧，简直一阵紧过一阵，摩挲撩拨着她的龟头，太过陌生的快感拼命积攒，让宋梓毓的太阳穴都突突直跳。  
“呃……”一道白光突然划过她混沌的脑袋，后腰过了电一般的酥麻，少年人根本抵挡不住第一次性爱的快感，血脉喷张的冲动就让她不禁喷涌而出，又多又浓的热液从颤抖的龟头射了出来，洒进那漩涡一般裹夹着她的甬道里。  
射精的陌生感顿时席卷了宋梓毓的脑袋，让她的眼神都涣散了。  
而坐在她跨上的人却停下了动作，然后宋梓毓就感觉到小腹上滴落了星星点点的滚烫水珠。  
她的手撑在她的腰腹上，微垂着头，她仍注意到她的眼泪一点一点掉了下来。  
老师哭了。  
宋梓毓还能存着一丝理智心想。  
老师为什么在哭呢？是不是会痛……很辛苦呢？……可老师真的好温暖……好舒服……

陈雯琳微微抬起了自己的下身，那混杂了丝丝血色的白液顿时从她们交合的缝隙流出，潺潺粘腻的液体濡湿了少女的耻毛。  
真够恶心的狼狈。  
她心想。  
擦了一下脸上无意流出的泪水，却有种解放的痛快感受。  
谁都无法再从她的身上夺走什么了。

“老师……”  
宋梓毓实在忍不住起身拥住她，把这个脸上都是泪痕的女人搂进自己不甚宽敞的怀抱里。  
她用手轻轻抹掉了她脸上的眼泪：“老师，不哭了，不要怕……”  
她这么用力的在她的身上起伏，她们流出爱液里甚至都混杂了血丝，肯定很痛吧？……她也是第一次啊，为什么不轻一点呢？为什么这样折磨自己呢……  
她心中想，一边握住了她撑在自己小腹上的手：“老师，让我来好吗……？”  
她揽住了她的身体，然后慢慢压在了床上。  
刚刚释放过的分身仍然精神抖擞，紧实地塞在那小穴里，像是有自己的意识一样，又硬又烫，宛如鲜活的粗壮血管在轻跳，那陌生又汹涌的渴望指引着她接下来该做的事情。  
宋梓毓不甚熟练收紧自己的腰臀，抽出已经勃起成粗硕尺寸的肉物，那穴里的软肉顿时争先恐后地挤压上来，蠕动吸吮着她的棒身，在她的冠沟上收缩绞紧。  
她咬着牙，龟头退至卡在那殷红的阴唇口，然后再缓慢地挺了进去，如同棒槌一般的性器一点一点的嵌进销魂的肉缝中央，挤开紧密压迫着的穴肉，强势的不容反抗的插了进去。  
深吸了一口气，她开始匀速的抽送，抱紧了身下白嫩的大腿，生疏的在她的腿心慢慢挺动。

“哈啊……”陈雯琳忍不住抓紧了她的肩膀，仰起头发出诱人的轻吟。  
热滚滚的肉柱剐蹭着她的花肉，每次进出都是紧密的摩擦，然后顶扣在她的穴壁上，碾着她深处的嫩肉，把她的阴道都磨蹭得瘙痒起来。  
她闭着眼喘息，感觉到了少女的动作越来越快、越来越重，越来越迫不及待地进入她的身体，往复捅入她的深处，用自己滚烫的温度点燃她的下体，塞满她的每一个角落，引起陌生的颤栗和絮乱的呼吸。  
这样也好。  
陈雯琳辛苦的承受着她越发充满热情的抽撞，被她顶得下体酥麻，眼神都不由得失焦，仍是心想道。  
这样也好，干我吧，把你的精液射到我的身体里面。  
如果我怀了一个女人的孩子，他们会怎么想呢？  
这突然浮现的大逆不道想法却她愈加兴奋了，愈加把自己的身体全部交给身上不断在她的身体里抽插的人，发出动情又肆意的呻吟：“哈啊……嗯……嗯啊……”

宋梓毓完全沉迷在那温软湿润的巢穴中，那里暖得不可思议，也紧得不可思议，滑腻腻的蜜液都淌到了她的阴毛上，软濡绵嫩的穴肉蠕动着吞吐着她的粗长的肉根，越收越紧地吮吸着她，每一次抽插都爽到极致，纠缠舐咬着她的棒身。  
老师黑色的长发上迷人的馨香绕着她，让她仿佛周身都沉浸在老师的体内，越加痴迷的不停甩动自己的腰腹挺进娇美的花苞中，不知疲倦。  
老师太美了。绯红的脸庞上都是情动的柔媚，婉转嘤咛，让她不禁渴望又贪婪盯着她的脸，怕漏过她的每一个妩媚的眼神和好听的呻吟。  
可老师的神情却很矛盾。她明明沉沦在她给她带来的快感中，眼泪却不停地流下。

她快乐又难过，但她需要我，我的身体在给予她抚慰。  
宋梓毓心想。  
动作就忍不住急切了起来，年轻的身体又急又猛，越来越无法克制，抱着女人玉体横陈的大腿开始狂抽猛送，纤瘦细白的腰臀紧紧绷着，动作鲁莽地叩击着柔嫩的花芯，狠狠地撞击红肿湿软的小穴，那力道撞得她身下的娇软的人身体震颤，抖动不已。  
她仿佛已经被她的下体完全支配，沉溺在无边的欲望中，窈窕的青涩身体香汗淋漓，热汗都将她秀软的发丝黏在了额前，痴情的脸上面色酡红，动作却如同机器般蛮横套弄，腰腹甩动的速度又快又狠，急抽猛插，不停地干进那娇嫩的小肉穴中。  
紧紧地压在身下柔软妩媚的身体上，晃动挺动，用最硬的地方狠狠鞭挞着那纠缠舐咬着她的湿软肉腔。宋梓毓的意识混沌，好像连身下的娇吟都听不大清了，只剩下肉棒抽插的啪啪声和蜜穴咕叽咕叽的水声。  
肏了有近百下，一股热液突然猛地冲了出来，兜头浇在了她茎头的铃口上。突然的刺激让她不禁浑身一颤，疯狂摆动的腰臀一滞，肉棒都愈加充血，柱身发烫，头脑里骤然宛如烟花一般炸开，热滚滚的浓精就抑制不住地从微颤的冠头“嗤”一声猛地喷出。  
“呃啊……老师……！”她忍不住呻吟出声，高潮中波浪般的快感电流密密麻麻的传导到了她的全身，她的眼泪却不禁流了下来。

“梓毓，你不是什么怪物，相信爸爸妈妈，我们会让你的身体和其他人都一样的。”  
“梓毓，但这是你的秘密，不能够随便告诉别人，知道吗？”  
“梓毓，你永远都是爸爸妈妈的宝贝。”  
“……”  
她从小就知道，父母爱着她，却不包括她身体的那一部分，幼时的她还很懵懂，但也隐约知道那部分是不被接受的。  
那是秘密，是被人拒之门外的秘密，所以她一直保密着，但总是没什么实感。  
尽管那部分是温热的、鲜活的，会晨勃、会长大，就像有自己的意识一样。  
作为她身体的一部分，和她一起成长。

在青春的好奇年纪，她当然也偷偷搜过关于自己身体的秘密，为了了解那个代表着异性的器官，她看过AV、黄书……  
但男的女的，没有人和她的身体是一样的，所以她除了一开始看到性爱的激动外，对自己也疑惑了，只是越来越漠视那部分，潜意识里认为未来的某一天那是会离开她的，她还是会和正常人一样的。  
可身体的复杂依旧潜移默化的影响着她，让她的心也逐渐复杂。  
在和美温馨的家庭里，她却学会了如何伪装自己，如何利用自己的皮囊去获得别人的喜欢，认同和爱慕。

但人从降生的那一刻开始，生命就已经有了完整的独立的意义。  
而这一刻，所有的伪装全都消失了。  
因为那一直都没有的实感回来了。  
她如此真实的感受到了自己那部分存在着，传递给了她快感。  
她们的交合就像花火，在那蚀骨的高潮里，点亮她身体的每一个角落。

可她就要失去这一部分了，在接下来的某一天，那部分就要死去，再也消失不见。  
因为那是不被接受的，是不被期待的，是没有人留念和认同的。  
所以她哭了出来，当她终于意识到就要被剥夺掉身体的一个部分，难免会变得脆弱。

是老师带她领会了那部分的存在。  
包裹了她，容纳了她。  
与她偷尝禁果，让她迷恋这种滋味。  
灵魂深处的快感仿佛麻痹了她的每一寸神经，体内灼热浓稠的精液却喷涌而出，带着十八年来积蓄的热情与欲望，尽数射入了那阴道里面。

看着在自己的身下因为高潮而痉挛的女人，她忍不住浑身颤栗着说道。  
“老师……”  
老师，我不想失去了。  
你是我的老师啊，你会接受我的对吗？  
接受我的病态，我病态的身体，我病态的渴望。  
你会认同我的对吗？

老师，你知道吗？没有人这样对我过……  
你把我的墙推倒了。

********************************


	3. 那个奖励

老师……  
“嗯…梓毓……轻点…轻点…呃……”  
老师啊……  
“梓毓…好深……别…嗯…那里…嗯……啊……”

忘了已经是第几次做爱了，但亲和又温柔的女人在她的身下宛如猫儿般轻声嘤咛，每一个姿态都是想起就能让人血脉喷张的回忆。  
她的呻吟带着欢愉又难捱的泣音，细弱又旖旎的喘息，忽高忽低，似哭似叹。  
那是最诱惑媚人的撩拨。  
让她越发的口渴，越发的燥热，胀实的性器硬得发痛，滚烫又充血，粗鲁的叫嚣想要在湿滑软濡的肉腔狂放驰骋，但她依然搂着女人缓慢而有力挺腰，光裸的身体紧紧绷着，结实匀速地推送自己粗长的棒茎。  
可女人的身体已经很敏感了，刚高潮了一次，在这样慢速的抽插下简直情动不已，娇柔又酡红的秀脸满是情迷的神情。柔细光滑的手绕过她的肩下，紧紧地抓着她的背，昂起皓白的脖颈呻吟，指甲因为激烈的性爱都无意识地抠进了她的肉里。  
有点痛，有点疼，按照经验，应该又会留下一点血印和伤痕，但她却爱极了这种腻在她身上的感觉，喜欢看她因为她的急速狂击颤栗不已，也喜欢看她像这样难耐又妩媚的呻吟。

看不够，怎么也看不够。  
因为她就像是她的春药一样，像书里的催情剂，勾得她的肉具越干越硬，毫无疲倦。  
让她忍不住喘着气开口：“老师…感觉到了吗？哈……你让我的sexhormone又飘升了……”红着脸不停地说出骚话来挑逗身下娇媚凌乱的人，“嗯……你的pussy真的好湿…好紧……哈…夹得我好舒服啊……嗯…让我的dick又变大了……”   
“嗯…啊…小混蛋…呃……”她顿时更加掐紧了她的背，像是想骂她，却又被她炽热挺进下体的肉棒插地眼神迷离，只能断断续续的呻吟着，“学的什么…乱七…嗯……乱七八糟的……啊……”  
真可爱。  
听着那又娇又媚的指责，她一边挺动，一边不禁带着笑音喘气：“我的英语进步了啊，哈，哈……给老师切身感觉一下……”  
“闭嘴……”绯红的侧脸上都有了细汗，被不快不慢的抽插速度折磨得不行，她忍不住咬住她的肩膀，“快一点……嗯……啊……快点啊……”  
她被她咬得没忍住低喘了一声，抓紧丰嫩挺翘的臀瓣就猛地拔出粗长的肉具，立即狠狠贯入，啪的撞在早已淫液遍布的腿心。  
如同打开了某个开关一样，骤然开始疾风骤雨般的疯狂抽插。  
“啪，啪，啪……”鲁莽的肉刃又快又猛，前冲后退，每一次都直戳到底，蛮横地撞进地被撑大而绷得紧紧的肉口中，龟头次次重击在湿软的穴壁上，快如迅雷。  
“啊，啊…好快……啊啊……轻些……嗯啊…啊啊……”她被突然狂风暴雨般的撞击捅得失声尖吟，而她死死叩着那不停扭动的细腰，抓紧她的臀肉快速耸动，龟头拼命捅在绵软的肉壁上，让狭小的房间里只剩下淫荡刺耳的噗嗤声。

自从开始上床以来，她对性事就痴迷又沉溺，食髓知味，年轻的身体热血而不知疲倦，肉茎因为性激素的分泌能刺激得一直硬一直胀，在又暖又滑的阴穴中勃起成惊人的直径和长度。而且经历了她们之间做爱的锻炼后也越发持久，知道精关守得越久快感越多，所以每次射的时候都是一发浓精喷个没完，反正她的精液里精子量比正常人要少得多，所以安全套不够的时候，她都会让她内射。  
也早已不想做手术了，这根东西让她切身感受到了她有多紧致多舒服，每每沉浸在肉欲里，让她只想用它和她做爱，不停做爱。

湿软的肉室是潺潺的热液，从隐秘的源泉里涓涓流出，把她的棒茎整个都浸泡滋润，跟泡在温泉里似的，舒爽至极，每次抽撞挺动都引起咕叽咕叽淫靡又缠绵的水声，那个小肉口不停地缩拢咀嚼她的分身，又吸又咬，把她的肉物绞得整根都是水色。  
硬挺的肉棒把小穴撑得死死的，穴口宛如要绷断一般毫无缝隙，肥硕的肉物因为充血而变得红紫，肉筋盘亘，狂放地刺进花口中，来回往复，和肉壁上的蠕动的肉褶无休无止地紧密摩擦。  
“啊…啊……慢点…呃……呜……毓啊……慢点……啊啊……”尖细的呻吟带着求饶的泣音，乌黑的长发混乱的散在床单上，不停地扭动，被她插得眼神失焦，脸上都是浅浅的泪痕。  
肉具的每下冲刺都如同惊涛骇浪，气势汹汹地捅进阴腔，撞在深处的软肉上。那一处极柔绵极湿软，羞怯娇滑，肉肉的窄缝被硕大的龟头刺一下就缩一下，牵引着整个阴道都紧紧收拢，一缩一缩的绞着撞上来的肉冠，简直刺激得性器越发兴奋，越发狂放，顶着那个肉缝疾风骤般的急速抽插。  
“梓毓……！…嗯……不行…好痛…！…呃…停下…停下……呜呜呜……啊……”那抽撞太深太重，往复刺在狭窄的宫口上，不依不饶，鞭挞猛插，让人嘶嘶抽气，声音都是断续的哀求和呻吟，脸色酡红，热汗将黑色的发丝黏在了脸上，抓着她肩膀的指甲掐进了她的肉里。  
但她的动作却毫无停歇，粗喘着不停碾进她的下体，阴道疯狂蠕动吮吸着她的棒身，咕叽咕叽的贪婪吞吃着，像要绞断她一样的啃咬吸吮。让她怎么舍得离开，巴不得把自己的肉茎全部都喂给她，每一次都蛮横地撞进，粗长的肉刃狠劈在宫口上。  
狠狠肏了几十下，肉口终于忍受不住这样凶狠的戳刺，周围的软肉被撞得缩了下去，颤巍巍的打开了小缝，毫无阻拦的龟头立即冲刺进子宫，整个冠沟都挤进狭窄的宫口，那里紧得不可思议，死死的箍着头冠。  
太紧致，太湿滑，极致酥麻，宫腔每一次缩紧都仿佛在她的分身上又吸又咬，让她的腰臀绷得发酸，浑身细胞疯狂尖叫。她抱紧那皓白柔软的细腰就猛地冲刺，在子宫里面狂风暴雨般驰骋，棒茎狂乱地摩擦着宫壁，像是要擦起火了一样，每一次都是要捅穿般的力道。

“啊啊啊……嗯啊啊……”一声嘶哑又娇媚的高声尖叫中，热流从子宫里猛地射出，劈头盖脑地喷在了肉棒的马眼上，烫得她浑身一颤，精关骤然大开，灵魂都仿佛要出壳了，抖动的龟头嗤嗤的射出了精液，尽数洒进高潮的蜜穴中。

“哈…哈……哈……老师……”喘息着撑起又软又苏爽的身体，她的肉棒还整个泡在湿润的巢穴中，粗长的轮廓甚至还浮在软软鼓起的小腹上，深得不可思议，不舍地摸了摸那柔细光滑的肚皮，她才慢慢地拔了出来。  
“啵叽……”龟头从肉口里恋恋不舍的分离，那红肿的花瓣简直湿得一塌糊涂，全是她们性液混合的浑浊黏液，勃起的小肉核在蓓蕾间探出了头，看起来惨兮兮的，洞口被粗硕的肉物插了一晚上，根本合不上，还在一股一股地吐着混着淫水的性液。  
女人的脸上泪水和汗水混杂，说不出的娇弱和柔媚，仿佛被人抽干了力气一般，一颤一颤地痉挛，闭着眼细细地喘息。  
揽过了她柔滑的长腿，把她像宝贝一般的搂在自己的怀里，一点一点的舔舐和亲吻着她脸上的水渍：“老师…老师……啾……啾……”软舌缱绻地辗转在那绯红的脸庞上，“老师……我好喜欢这个奖励啊……好喜欢……”  
说是随她做到开心，真的让人太满足了，从头到脚的细胞仿佛都打开了。  
那软软的身体依在她的胸口，睁开的眼里满是魅意，在她的腰上拧了一下，但根本没什么力气，似恼非恼地说：“每次命都快被你做没了……小混蛋……”  
仿佛撒娇一般的嗔怪，让她实在忍不住吃吃地笑了，把人抱紧在怀里。  
这次模考考好了就这样奖励我，真想知道高考结束后你会给我些什么呢？  
她心想。

老师……  
我们可以这样一直下去吗？  
我都忘了这句话是什么时候开始一直在我脑海里的。  
但它的出现代表了我的渴求，我的全部心愿。

******************************


	4. 公开课

“老师？”  
宋梓毓探过头，往办公室里面看了一眼，就发现熟悉的人影并没有在位置上。  
奇怪……公开课都快要开始了，老师到哪去了？  
她心想。  
“梓毓？你是来找Winnie的吗？”旁边座位上的老师看到了她在门口东张西望，问道。  
“对呀，Cora老师，你有看到她吗？”宋梓毓便说道。  
林菁菁想了想：“嗯……刚刚她就出去了啊，我以为她已经去教室了。”  
已经出去了？  
“可是我没有看见她诶……”宋梓毓回头往外面教室的门口看了一眼，只有熙熙攘攘的几个学生。  
她今天晚上过来就没看到她。  
“梓毓，明天周一，你今晚不用回学校吗？还过来听公开课。”林菁菁又好奇地问道。  
她闻言笑了笑，“嗯，晚些再去，老师的公开课也很重要嘛。”一边走进办公室里，准备在里面等人，“Cora老师今天晚上没课吗？”  
公开课是每次大型考试之后，补习机构一般都会开的一堂免费课程，主要是讲评考卷，概括重点之类，会有很多不是机构里的学生也来听，但其实很多内容都是平时补习课上有讲过的，所以来不来公开课还是看个人意愿。  
“对啊，就准备走了，”林菁菁笑道，“说起来，你这次考得这么好，要不要等下跟其它同学分享一下经验？”她打趣道。  
宋梓毓一愣，立即慌忙摆了摆手：“不了吧……好尴尬的，就一次考试考好了而已。”  
“137分，很高了诶，我们统计过了，你是这次我们校区的最高分。”   
“哈哈……”她被夸得有点不好意思，“那是多亏了老师们，我才能考出这样的成绩。”  
“你考得这么好，Winnie可开心了……”

陈雯琳刚走到门口，就听到里面耳熟的谈笑声传来。  
她慢慢停下脚步，眉头微蹙，往里面看了一眼。  
就见宋梓毓正靠在自己的椅子旁和其他的老师说话，聊的蛮投入的样子。  
她的面色不禁不虞起来。  
熟悉的思绪又涌上心头。

“哇……Winnie，这次你们班的宋梓毓考得很好啊。”  
“对啊，137，应该有年段前20了吧？这次的英语模考这么难。”  
办公室里的老师周三把所有学生的成绩分析做好了，教研的时候他们纷纷说道。  
她听了心里有点小自豪，还是保持着正常的表情：“还好啦，她其实本来就有这个水平的。”  
这次考试很难，但这个成绩完全是她应得的。  
她知道她的所有努力，都看在眼里，有惊喜，可她不觉得非常意外，因为情理之中，语言类的科目本来就没有什么捷径可走，这个高分的出现更像是一个厚积薄发。  
她相信她维持这样的状态，高考绝对不是什么问题，所以发自内心的为她开心，在周一那天她拿着成绩来找她要奖励的时候，才会欣然应允她，随她做到开心。

“哈哈，你是不是帮她押对了好几题啊？”  
“宋梓毓原本才是100出头的成绩吧？”  
“但我有教她的班，她学习上还是挺聪明的……”  
她都来不及去争辩些什么，他们就开始众说纷纭了，讨论着是不是她私下帮她押题了。  
人多本来就容易嘴碎。  
你们知道什么呢？  
听到他们这么说，她的心里不悦起来，尽管保持着和煦的表情，但已经不想再参与讨论了。  
这样否定一个学生的努力，就像一个一直考不好的孩子，偶尔考好了一次，老师和家长却都在反复质疑这是否是他自己的水平，没有考虑过自己的影响能有多少，如果一个学生自己不上进的话，补习班的老师能起到作用呢？  
不管他们的讨论是否带有怀疑的心思，她又后知后觉的发现，她不知是什么时候开始和办公室里的这些老师的关系也越来越好了起来，居然这样纷纷去打趣一个学生。  
从什么时候开始的呢？  
她会经常来办公室里找她，就算她在和其他老师说话也亲昵地凑过来。但她讨喜的性格让老师们都没有任何厌烦的情绪，反而越来越熟悉她，现在都知道她有一个学生叫宋梓毓。

“看得出来她真的很喜欢Winnie的课，一对一和小班都有报名。”  
“哎，有这样乐于续班的学生可真好。”  
“对啊，而且她长得也太好看了一点，我班上好几个男生都偷偷喜欢她。”  
“人也乖乖的，乖巧的好学生谁不喜欢呢？”  
“哈哈哈……”  
她忍不住挑眉。  
那你们是没见过她在床上的样子。  
她的呼吸是很烫的，她的身体是温热而光滑的，她的肉棒是很爱钻进她的身体里，很爱痴缠她的，她的精液是又多又久的……  
她都不知道她们是从什么时候开始变成床伴关系的。  
也许是从她开始默许她到她的家里，从她开始默许她柔软的身体拥住自己，从她开始默许她微颤的手脱下自己的衣服，默许她灼热发烫的性器塞到自己的下体里……  
一切的一切，她就像缠绕着她的藤蔓一样，不知不觉渗入了她的生活，又把她卷入欲望的深渊。  
他们口中那个乖巧的好学生殊不知已经和她做爱了多少回了，而他们却还在对她面具一般的外表津津乐道。

“宋梓毓？是那个经常来办公室里，瘦瘦白白，绑着高马尾的女生吗？”  
“对啊，就是Winnie的那个学生。”  
“哇，哈哈……那个女孩我有印象，是不是那次给办公室里的老师都买了奶茶的那个？她只报了英语吗？”  
“对啊，就是她，物理和数学也有，不过她的成绩都挺好的。”  
“我上次还和她聊了一下，这个女生真的特别懂事可爱。”  
“是啊，哈哈……”  
听到这，她无端生起了一种被背叛的感觉，情绪都不由得平静了下来。  
她不是时时刻刻都围在她身边的，他们的话里有很多都是她不知道的事情……  
对，其实她也发现了。  
她不知是刻意还是无意，渐渐拉近了和所有老师之间的关系。  
所以，你对我表现出来的迷恋，是真的吗？你要的其实不止是一个人的认可吧？  
她忍不住心想。

陈雯琳没有站很久，停下了那些心思，还是先走进办公室。  
“诶，Winnie回来了。”林菁菁看到了她走进门，对宋梓毓说道。  
少女立即回过了头，一脸的惊喜：“老师！”  
她明净清澈的眼睛眸光闪闪地看着她。  
她是有点忐忑的。  
陈雯琳心道。  
无需思考这忐忑的缘由，她点了点头，脸上没什么表情：“快回教室吧，公开课要开始了。”

宋梓毓撑着头看着台上正在讲课的人。  
“梓毓，你等会下课就回学校吗？”坐在她身边的人小声问道。  
她闻言微微转过头：“嗯。 ”  
“不吃了饭再走吗？”  
“我看看吧……不一定。”她想了想，说道。  
“好吧，我还想说可以和你一起去吃。”林佳欣说道。  
宋梓毓对她笑了一下，低声道：“我等会可能有点事，你先去吧。”  
“好吧。”林佳欣叹了口气。  
等下不知道可不可以和老师一起吃。  
宋梓毓心想，转回头继续盯着台上的人。  
她今天穿的是一件修身的翻领衬衫，领口的深色系带绑了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结，黑色的长发垂在肩后，看起来知性又气质。  
但宋梓毓看着看着就有点入迷了，脑海里开始不由自主地想象这件衣服应该要怎么解开、怎么脱下、衣服的下面又是怎样一幅美景……  
没办法，谁让讲课的是她喜欢的人呢，自从开了荤之后她经常看见她就满脑子的黄色废料，十八岁的身体足够冲动、足够热情，如果不和她做爱她都不知道要如何表达自己对她的痴迷，那从倾慕转变来的迷恋。

还有，她上课的时候是温柔和爱笑的。  
“好的，大家看下一题完形填空，”台上的人翻了一页手中的讲义“John was ……这题说的是小马桶……”讲到这，她抬起头笑了笑，“可能有的同学还不知道这个梗，因为John这个名字在英语里太常见了，就跟中文的小明一样，但它还有个马桶的意思……别问我为什么外国人老爱叫John，我也不知道，总之就是，小马桶他……”  
英语老师也许都有自己特有的英语梗？John这个她从第一堂课开始就有讲过了，但她仍然觉得挺有意思，有时还会留意其它同学听到会不会笑。  
补习班老师为了吸引学生，需要亲切、需要温和、还需要幽默……好像每一个老师都是这样的，努力让自己的课堂保持活力和互动。但她就是觉得她的课分外不同，她讲课是随性又认真的，这矛盾的气质在她的身上有种奇妙的融合，每一个笑容和笑话都恰到好处，总是让人不由自主地听下去。

“好奇怪哦，今天Winnie上课都怎么没cue你……”林佳欣像是发现了什么事，微微凑过头小声说道。  
宋梓毓从发呆里醒了过来，顿了顿，然后才应道：“嗯……”  
确实很奇怪，连别人都看出来了。  
她往常上课也不算是主动cue她，但有时眼神交汇，她就知道她在希望她和她互动一下，回答题目，或是提出一些问题，这是她们之间的默契，经常这样配合。  
但今天她就是自己讲自己的，连提问都很少，眼神也没有一次看过来。  
她心想。  
我今天坐的位置没有太后面啊，而且从上课到现在都一直看着她，如果不是有心略过我，完全不会连一个眼神的交汇都没有的。  
想到这，宋梓毓就不由得有些心慌和忐忑。  
果然是有事情……她是不是生气了？

这周五上课的时候她就发现了，她的态度有点不对，上课也没有让她发言，明明她刚考出了一个亮眼的成绩，周一的时候她还奖励她，和她缠绵了一晚上……怎么过了几天，突然就这么冷淡了？  
下课的时候，她跑去找她也是，莫名无视她，让她那天在办公室里是从未有过的尴尬。后来她不甘心，硬着头皮忐忑地和她一起回家，因为往常周五上完课后，她都会跑去她家里和她做些爱做的事情。  
那天她很冷淡，但没有拒绝。  
她趴在了床上，她只好从后面进入她，搂着软香温玉然后深入，寻求身体的快慰。她不知道她是不是不想看她，还是故意要用这种姿势的，但她只能卖力的进入她、讨好她，柔软的汗涔涔的身体伏在一起，带她忆起她们之间身体的回忆。  
最后结束的时候，她要走了，她不知是否是累了，那吻痕遍布、柔细光滑的身体躺在床上背对着她，没有说话。

一天没见了，她一直都怀着忐忑的心情，期望今天能看到老师重新理她，但她对她却仍然是周五的那个冷淡的态度。  
老师到底为什么生气呢？  
宋梓毓心想。  
她真的好复杂、好奇怪啊，她此刻为了逗笑大家，是幽默的；可对她，却是清冷的、不愿理会的；在床上被她爱的时候，又是妩媚的、动人的……  
哪一个才真的是她呢？  
她心想。  
她为什么不理我？到底……到底是怎么了呢？  
********************************


	5. 停止吧

下课了，学生们纷纷收拾东西离开，人很多，教室里吵吵囔囔的。  
宋梓毓看了一眼讲台的方向，陈雯琳还在被几个学生围着。这种课后总是会有很多人去找她，问问题或是调侃聊天……好看的女老师哪个学生不喜欢呢？  
她也想找她，可是她还在耐心的给其他同学讲解题目。但有人路过她身边跟她打招呼的时候，她都会回头笑一笑，然后再转过头继续讲解，没有忽略任何一个学生。  
宋梓毓的心里不禁有点烦躁，本来打算在教室里等的，她还是先背起自己的包，离开了座位。  
算了，还是去办公室吧。  
她想。  
我对她来说是特别的，但她依然对每一个学生都一样的好……这不是她想不想的问题，因为她是老师，这是没有办法的……  
宋梓毓心想着，慢慢走进了办公室，跟课前一样，靠在了她的桌子旁边等她。  
也到饭点了，办公室里已经没剩几个老师。  
虽然不知道是什么事情让她生气了……我等会还是先道个歉吧，道歉总是对的。  
她心道。  
但一想到她莫名的冷淡，她还是有点委屈。  
她也是被人捧在手心里的宝贝啊，早就习惯接受别人的迎合，何曾被这样冷漠的对待过？  
“梓毓，在这里等Winnie吗？”有几个老师准备离开了，路过她的时候问道。  
她闻言抬起头，习惯性地笑了笑：“嗯，是呀。”  
“吃过了吗？要不要和我们一起去吃饭？”  
“不用了，”她露出抱歉的笑容，“谢谢老师，我等会还有点事。”  
“好吧……”

“老师再见。”  
“再见。”陈雯琳笑着挥挥手，那几个学生才成群结队的离开了。  
她的心里松了口气。  
总算问完了。  
她心想，最后整了整手里的讲义。  
班里也没几个人了，宋梓毓不知道跑到哪去了……但以她的了解，估计是在办公室里等她。  
思及此，她默然地走出教室。  
她现在不是很想见她，因为各种事情，让她想到她就有点思绪烦躁。  
“嘟嘟…”  
没走几步，电话就响了起来。  
陈雯琳看了一眼来电显示，然后没什么表情的挂了。  
是她爸妈的电话。  
真是越来越不看打电话的时间了，我在上班还打来。  
她心想。  
自从那天后，她就没接他们的电话了，除了给钱外不想管了。  
她心里对他们是有怨的，他们在她的身上种下了因，而她现在的混乱就是那个果。  
但她从前都不敢违逆他们，如今却敢这么长的一段时间都不接电话……是不是当一成不变的生活突然改变时，会给人莫名的勇气？  
陈雯琳心想着，走到办公室门口，就看到了眼熟的人影。

“你还在等Winnie吗？”最后几个老师也要走了，拍了拍宋梓毓的肩问道。  
“嗯，”她笑了笑，“老师再见。”  
“那我们先走了。”  
“嗯，下周见。”她弯了弯嘴角，说道。  
“拜拜。”那个女老师看她乖巧的笑容，忍不住摸了摸她的头。

陈雯琳的面色冷了下来，刚想走进去。  
“Winnie。”身后声音传来。  
她回过头，看到了站在她后面瘦瘦的男人：“嗯，赵老师，怎么了吗？”她问道。  
物理老师赵寅笑了笑：“等会我们要去吃饭，你也一起来吧？”  
“我……”她已经有点累了，刚想开口拒绝，余光就看见办公室里的少女朝她看过来，立即就止住了要说的话，压下心里的感觉，故意在门口攀谈起来：“嗯，你们要去吃什么？”  
少女原本看到她希翼的目光顿时暗淡了，微微低下了头。  
她的心里好受了许多。  
“去吃火锅，已经叫了几个老师了，你也一起来吧？”男人笑得很热情。  
陈雯琳无暇去想他是否有别的心思，就看到少女有些局促地转过了身。  
“嗯，好啊……”  
那略微失措的身影僵直地匆匆走向了办公室的后门。  
“没事，你们先去吧……我处理一下事情就来。”  
低落的背影出去了，陈雯琳对男人笑了笑，像是某种胜利的表情一样，说道。

你给我的这种心情还少吗？  
你难受我和别人接近，怎么不想想，我是否也有同样的感觉呢？  
她心道。  
又想起这周五课后她来办公室里找她。  
那天她的事情比较多，所以就自己先忙着没管她，而她在旁边等。  
办公室里的老师见她便问道：“梓毓，你这次分这么高，Winnie有没有给你什么奖励呀？”  
她回头看了她一眼，然后笑了笑：“有呀……”  
她听见了心里顿时有点羞恼，不想和她的眼神对上，就听到她悦耳的声音说道： “老师们都帮了我很多，改天我请你们吃饭。”  
“哈哈……”其他人闻言都笑了。  
一个老师打趣道：“我们可不敢和Winnie抢功……”  
她在旁边听着他们有说有笑的对话，突然觉得格外刺耳，那种不是滋味、恍若背叛的感觉又冒了出来，心里却无比清楚的开始思考。  
她是刻意的。  
她当她的学生这么久了，毫无疑问，她和办公室里的老师这样热络是在她们上完床后才开始的……为什么这么做呢？  
就像一个人有两个互不认识的好朋友，有一天，其中一个朋友却越过了她去接近另一个朋友，然后两个人玩闹嬉笑。  
而她像刺猬一样，对这种接近敏感又抗拒。  
所以，你是真的想靠近我的一切……还是为了你自己呢？

宋梓毓无神地走在街上。  
她明明看到我了……她明明知道我在等她……为什么还答应别人呢？  
她忍不住委屈又哀怨地心想。  
我就在旁边，她也不考虑下我的感受吗？  
那个物理老师她认识，不是她有色眼光，但她想到那尖嘴猴腮、瘦瘦矮矮的男人，就觉得他不怀好意，想到陈雯琳要和他去吃饭，就算还有其他老师在，她依旧心里膈应得要命。  
头脑里混混沌沌的想了一路，不知不觉反应过来时，身体已经按照本能的记忆走到了门口。  
她看着眼前熟悉的普普通通的门，沉默了下来，从自顾自的怨恼中冷静了。  
我怎么能怪老师呢……  
她想。  
她是生我的气了，一会等她回来，我就先道个歉吧……但她可能已经和别人去吃饭了。  
抱着要在门外等很久的心理，她又靠在了门口出神。

陈雯琳收好了东西，拿出手机给赵寅发了消息，说自己临时有事不去了。  
已经是下班时间，但她今天实在没有心情去玩乐，疲惫的身体只想回到自己的小出租屋里。  
她走出办公室往外看了一眼。  
已经没什么人了，也没看到宋梓毓的影子。  
难道走了吗？应该不会吧……  
相当了解她执拗的性格。  
她是不是在我家门口等我呢？  
走在回家路上的时候，她心想。  
如果她今晚还要来找她的话，她会拒绝的。  
无论如何，都不能够继续下去了。  
她平静地做了这个决定。  
想到这，才突然发现她们居然已经维持了这样的床上关系有一段时间了。  
这算什么啊？和自己的高三学生做炮友还是床伴吗……没多久就要高考了啊。  
她心道。  
我当初为什么会允许她啊？  
莫名心慌和懊恼，她烦躁地捏了捏自己的眉心。  
但那些回忆就像蒙上一层朦胧的水雾，如同梦境一般，让她甚至都记不得她们已经做爱多少次了。  
如今这混沌的思绪才让她恍然从梦中惊醒。  
她是她的学生啊，没有多久她就要高考了……  
我之前都在干嘛……？  
她想。  
赶紧停止吧，一切还来得及。

陈雯琳慢慢上了楼，到了家的那一层，就看到垂着头的少女靠在她的家门口。  
她的心里顿时有种果然如此的感觉，松了口气，却又觉得莫名有点心酸。  
少女听到脚步声立即抬起了头。  
她的眼睛有点红，但她看见了她的眼里闪烁着感动：“老师，你没有去啊？”  
陈雯琳撇过了头，不想去看她：“你在这干嘛？”  
她顿时无措了，站直了身，有点慌张的样子：“老师，我……”她又顿了顿，“对不起……你是不是生我的气了？”她道歉道，然后小心翼翼地偷偷看她。  
陈雯琳没说话，默然的看向一边。  
不要心软。  
她心想。  
宋梓毓走了过来，像是突然想起了什么，她打开了自己的书包：“老师，虽然已经没有那么冷了……”她从包里拿出一条格子围巾递给她，然后微红着脸说，“看到的时候觉得很适合你，我也有一条一样的……我试过了，很保暖。”  
说完，她牵起了她的手，然后把围巾放在她的手上。  
陈雯琳沉默的看着手里的围巾。  
停止吧，不要再越陷越深了，还来得及。  
“别来找我了，”她兀自开口，没有去看她的表情，而那牵着她的手骤然一僵。  
她抬起头，看着她脸上失措和迷茫的表情说道。  
“停止吧，我们该到此为止了。”

我有时候会想，我一开始没有拒绝和你维持这种关系的原因，就是因为你和我真的某个部分很相似。  
但这也让我对你有一种近乎直觉的敏感，以及无可否认的，对你的占有欲……  
可你迷恋的是我，还是我给予你身体的认同感呢？是谁给你的认可是不是没有区别呢？  
如果你只是要带我和你一起沉浸在欲望里的话，我不会这么难受的。  
但唯独你不能利用我，你知道吗？  
********************************


End file.
